1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a municipal wastewater electrical power generating assembly and to a method for generating electrical power and, more particularly, to an assembly and to a method which allows for the efficient generation of electrical power and electrical energy from a wastewater treatment facility according to a variety of generating strategies which may be selectively used in a desired manner.
2. Background of the Invention
A wastewater treatment facility typically receives waste laden water based liquid (generally and most typically denoted as “wastewater”) and is adapted to and actually treats the contained waste by removing undesirable waste constituents from the received liquid (e.g., organic type constituents) and returns or generates or “creates” substantially “clean” water which may be further processed to create what is often referred to as “drinkable” Water. Typically, such a treatment facility is owned and operated by a municipality and the treated liquid which emanates from that municipality (i.e., the generated or produced “clean” water) is transmitted back to citizens or residents of that municipality.
While these wastewater treatment facilities do indeed desirably treat such waste liquid, they undesirably utilize a lot of electrical energy and the cost of such energy is increasing. Moreover the cost and use of such electrical energy for all purposes is vastly increasing throughout the world.
The present invention enhances the operational performance of such wastewater treatment facilities by allowing for the efficient generation of electrical power as part of the overall wastewater treatment process, wherein such generated electrical power may be used for a variety of purposes and in a variety of applications.